


Among The Collection

by VenomQuill



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Among Us gameplay, Everyone's alive and no one got arrested but hey Henry has a ruby, Gen, I struggled without the canon man, There's absolutely no footing in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Henry has made a lot of enemies, and some friends, in a year. The year being long and hard and full of choices that could make or break plans on a global scale. Well, that's what the Toppatswantedto say because, obviously, they're grand. But the government has it all under control, as does the Wall who is sticking their noses where they don't belong. Oh, and Ellie's enjoying a life not inside the Wall, so that's a plus.Hey, so, game on Saturday?
Kudos: 57





	Among The Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA:

# Characters

Henry (Stickm1n) Yellow Purple mask/Toppat King

Ellie (R0secutter) Purple Flower

Charles (Copter_Boi) Green Red headphones Military

General Galeforce (G Force) Lime General hat Military

Reginald (Reginald C) Orange 2 Top hats Suit

Right Hand Man (RHM) Red Top hat Suit

Dmitiri (ДИ Петров) White Fluff wall hat Wall

Grigori (Григорий) Black Thin wall hat Wall

Dave (Panpan) Blue Police hat Nightguard

Rupert (Imposter) Cyan Police hat Police

Round 1-4:

Imposters: Reginald + Galeforce

Imposter: Henry + Dmitri

Imposter: Dave + RHM

Imposter: Henry + Charles 

# Among The Collection

Henry adjusted his mic. “Hey?” On the screen, he could see a little mic icon appear by his name, which died when he stopped talking. He nodded with a smirk. Well _that’s_ a feature he wasn’t using! He looked over his computer and opened a window. A big red button shone at him from the screen.

He took a deep breath to try and get rid of his smile, but it was _hard_. Not only were he, Ellie, and Charles able to find each other, but weeks of preparation, betting, and convincing was all about to pay off in just a few minutes. Henry was putting a lot on the line, but it would be _so worth it_ in his returns. That and perhaps a half hour to an hour of entertainment.

With a lobby set to a good amount of tasks, medium kill time, and obscured events, things were going to get _very interesting._ Also, they’d probably go on a bit of a longer side for the sheer work that needed to be done. He decided to allow confirmed ejections and visual tasks, for the first round, anyway. Henry’s little yellow character with a purple mask walked in a few circles.

Into the lobby a name popped up. Henry perked up and looked at his screen. A purple, two-legged bean appeared with a little pink flower on its head. The name “R0secutter” floated snugly above its head. From Discord came Ellie’s voice. “Hey, Henry! We’re the first here, right?”

Henry typed, “yep”

“Cool. So, you know who else is joining, right?”

“yep. I sent the code to everyone else.”

Eventually, the lobby filled up. A green astronaut with red headphones and military gear wandered up to where Henry and Ellie were making a pile. “Copter_Boi” sat above the little guy’s name. “G Force” was there, too, as a lime astronaut with a general’s cap and outfit. Alright, the military was there! Next came four people near the same time. One was red with a black suit and top hat and “RHM” above it. The second was orange with a double top hat and suit and the name “Reginald C” above. The black and white beans both had Wall outfits and a fluffy hat and thin hat respectively. “ДИ Петров” sat above the white one and “Григорий” above the black. Henry, confused, looked between them. Eh, he’d get his answer soon enough. Lastly, a blue and cyan astronaut pair were there, the cyan one with a police uniform and the blue one with a nightguard uniform. “Imposter” sat above the cyan one and “Panpan” above the blue.

Henry glanced at the Discord, grinning as he saw the lobby fill up.

“Hey?” Panpan– _Dave_ –suddenly asked as they started talking. “Henry? Are you muted?”

Henry typed, “Yeah, sorry, but my mic stopped working this morning.”

Ellie snorted, “Nuh-uh.”

“Really? I have a spare!” Charles said. “In case you need a spare, anyway.”

“Yeah,” typed Henry. “Really. Stupid mic died. I need to get a new headset or something later.”

“You have a _diamond!_ ” Ellie pointed out.

“so, funny story, I was going to sell the diamond, but I couldn’t. Then I got a hold of this really sweet ruby. Holy shit it’s the absolute best thing ever. It’s on my wall rn. It’s great.” Henry hesitated, but only for a second.

_Click._

“Oh my GOD!” yelled Reginald. “ _Our_ ruby, Henry Stickmin!”

Charles chipped in, “Wait, their ruby? That’s what you stole?”

Several voices started speaking up–amongst them Ellie, whose snickering was drowned in the chaos. Several of the icons in Discord lit up. Man, tonight was going to be _fun._ Well, perhaps hour, until he was kicked from his own lobby and shanked in the middle of the night.

“Yeah, it’s amazing. I have it just sitting here, I don’t know what to do with it,” Henry admitted, snickering so hard his eyes started to water. “I mean, I thought about pawning it off, but it’s so pretty. Hey, have you guys found anything like a giant sapphire or garnet? What about an emerald? I’m looking to expand my collection. You have any sources?”

“We wouldn’t _tell you_ if we _did_ ,” Reginald hissed.

“Damn, okay, I’ll”

Henry stopped typing as the game started.

_Shhhhh!_

The word appeared before the head of a red astronaut; a finger held up to its opaque mask. Then, Henry’s little yellow character appeared at the front of the team with “Crewmate” above it. _There are 2 Imposters among us._

Henry pouted but did away with the look.

It took no more than three minutes for a little orange character in a suit with two top hats to shoot him. Henry bit his hand and typed, “Anyone else dead?”

…

 _Damn_.

Instead of doing his tasks like any good crewmate, he decided to follow “Reginald C” around. At one point, he met up with a lime green astronaut with a general’s hat named “G Force” and a white one with a Wall uniform and hat, this one fluffy, named “ДИ Петров.” Henry shook his head, watching at the trio made their way into the _back of Electrical._ One of them was going to die and then Reginald would blame the general or whoever the second one was. Was that Dimitri? He couldn’t speak Russian.

Strangely, G Force beheaded the cute little astronaut and hopped into a vent. Reginald C followed. His character hopped into the vent animation as a dark green “Copter_Boi” with a military uniform and a red headphones walked in. The white ghost sat above his dead body for a moment.

 _“Sup?”_ Henry typed.

_DEAD BODY REPORTED_

And then they were in a meeting, two people dead. Ah, of course Henry was first to die.

Charles said before the “DISCUSS” icon even faded, “I saw someone kill, um, Dmitiri, in the electrical room. Was I right?”

“Yes,” confirmed Grigori.

Although others started to speak, Charles went on, “And someone vented right after. I _think_ it was whoever was playing red. Right Hand Man?”

Henry laughed. Dmitiri hissed, “What? He was in that room, he _saw_ that damn man’s accomplice!”

“Dude,” Henry typed. “Orange and Red are so close.”

“I wasn’t there,” said Right Hand Man. “I was in the lab. With the scanner.”

Ellie immediately interjected, “He’s playing Red, so he’s automatically suspicious. Also, Med Bay has a vent that leads _right to_ Electrical. It was him.”

Reginald chipped in, “He wasn’t there! He can’t be Imposter.”

“Oh?” Ellie asked. “And how would you know?”

Grigori chipped in, “Because they are both Imposter. They cover for each other.”

Charles said, “You know, that makes sense. But what are they odds they’re _both_ the Imposter? What do you say, General?”

“I wasn’t there,” said General Galeforce. “But Right Hand Man is very suspicious, if Ellie’s knowledge of the vents is true.”

Right Hand Man stated, “I can’t use a vent if I’m a crewmate. Ellie is the one accusing me.”

Reginald puffed, “That’s right! Ellie was very quick to accuse Right Hand Man, obviously because she’s looking for someone to pin the blame!”

Grigori agreed, “And her reasoning was poor. She is also the boy’s friend, Charles? Yes.”

Reginald concluded, “Then they could be working together!”

Dave chipped in, “Um… didn’t Charles say it was whoever was playing as Red?”

Rupert was quick to agree, “And so it _has_ to be Right Hand Man–unless it was a self-report.”

Charles squawked, “I wouldn’t do that! I’m terrible at self-reporting!”

Ellie chipped in, “Can confirm. I played a few rounds with him, and he’s awful at self-reporting.”

Reginald declared, “I still think it’s Ellie. I say we vote her off right now.”

 _Pop!_ A little “I voted” icon appeared next to the orange astronaut. The red, black, and cyan ones followed quickly. Lagging behind at last was Blue. Henry felt a little sorry for Dave. Unfortunately, that’s just how the game was supposed to be played.

“You guys are so–it wasn’t me!” Ellie snorted. “And now you’re down one crew mate. Good luck winning.”

All icons save for Blue and Green appeared by her name. Green’s icon appeared next to Right Hand Man’s name, but Blue skipped.

_R0secutter was not An Imposter_

_2 Imposters Remaining_

“I can’t believe them!” Ellie growled. “They’d believe _him_ over _me?_ I’m the most honest one there, except for Charles!”

“You are notorious criminal, Rose. You are anything but honest.”

“Uuuuugh, and now I’m stuck with you. Oh, hey Henry. I’m guessing you died first?”

“Yep,” Henry typed, still refusing to unmute his microphone. “Reg killed me pretty much instantly.”

“Hah! Was it Right Hand Man that killed him?”

“No, it was General Galeforce. Reginald vented after him and Charles just saw the very end of it.”

Ellie sighed. “Oh, Charles. Hey, how are you two on tasks?”

“I am partially finished,” Dmitri grumbled.

“I’ve done asteroids,” Henry offered.

“…why are you following Reginald if you’ve only done one task?”

“Because it’s fun.”

“Henry, we’re going to lose because of you!”

“Yeah, but it’ll be funny. Oh, come on, Ellie. They might not be as smart as you, but I’m sure they’ll figure it out.”

_Reactor Meltdown!_

The screen started flashing red.

…

Ten minutes later and one oxygen crisis and dead lights, Ellie laughed, “And you’re totally sure they’ll win this?”

“yes,” said Henry.

“I wasn’t self-reporting!” Charles complained after his little character flew off screen. “Why don’t they believe me?”

Grigori, who had been killed by General Galeforce and found by Charles, puffed, “Because they are idiots.”

“Henry? Why aren’t you doing any tasks?”

“I’m in it for the long con, Charles.”

“Henry, we’ve almost won!”

“Yeah, well, Reginald has only killed me. He’s terrible at this.”

Ellie chimed in, her ghost next to Henry’s as they followed Reginald C and RHM, “Who wants to bet Reginald kills someone and Right Hand Man lets–”

RHM flopped over, headless. G Force stopped by Reginald C.

…

_DEFEAT_

As soon as everyone was able to speak, they did. Henry could catch a few phrases, amongst them “General! You voted me out!” “Идиот! You would not suspect either of them?” “I’m great at deceiving, don’t be so _sore_ about it.”

Henry typed in, “Orange only killed one person. Thanks for carrying, Lime.” _God, if he wasn’t killed or arrested by the end of the night, he’d be more than shocked._ Henry turned _off_ the ejection confirmation and visual tasks.

Henry’s mood only increased upon seeing “IMPOSTER” written across the screen with his little yellow character. Shockingly, he found the little white character next to his own. _Oh. Oh, this is great._

Noting where everyone scattered, Henry popped over to admin, where “Imposter” was by the key card. Henry vaguely recalled the Cyan character to be Rupert’s.

Henry killed him and popped into the vent. After making sure the camera wasn’t on, Henry hopped out of the vent and moseyed over to the Navigation room. He paused only to watch to the blue Panpan and black Григорий messing around with stuff. There was no one in the oxygen room. But “G Force” and “R0secutter” sat in weapons, watching as “Copter_Boi” shot down asteroids.

Henry glanced at his kill cooldown. _5… 4…_

_BODY REPORTED_

Henry wasn’t too surprised to see it was Dave who reported it. The guy had a knack for stumbling over places that had the potential to kill him.

“I found him in the Admin room,” Dave said. “The central room with the map and key card.”

Henry typed, “Did you see anyone else?”

“Well, no,” Dave answered. “I just walked in and he was there by the key card.”

“Hmm… where was everyone? I was with Charles, Ellie, and General Galeforce at Weapons.”

Charles chipped in, “Yep! I saw him. Henry, Ellie, and the general are good.”

Reginald said, “Right Hand Man and I were in Electrical. He was with me the whole time.”

“I was in Navigation,” Grigori stated. “Messing with wires.”

“Да,” said Dmitri. “I was by the Reactor.”

Henry went on, “Okay, so, no one was near Admin? Well, Dave, did you see anyone in the hallways?”

“Um… no.”

Henry typed, “Okay, well, Dmitri? Did you see Reginald or RHM pass Reactor? I didn’t see them in the hallway by Navigation.”

Ellie asked, “What are you implying?”

“I’m not implying anything,” Henry stated. “I’m just trying to see if anyone was close to Admin.”

Grigori asked, “Could Dave have killed the body?”

“Wh-what? No!” Dave responded immediately. “I didn’t kill him. I just walked in to do my card task and he was there! I-I came in from Storage, where I was emptying the trash.”

Dmitri agreed, “No one else saw you do tasks, did they?”

“Guys, it’s not me, I swear.” Dave took a breath. “Okay, well, it looks suspicious, but it’s not. I didn’t kill him.”

Ellie chipped in, “He seems sincere. Eh, no evidence. I’m skipping.”

 _Pop!_ I voted!

_No one was ejected (Skipped)_

The kill cooldown was a little long, thirty-five seconds, so Henry decided to trail behind Dave for a while. The guy never stopped, never allowing Henry too close. Henry gave up after accidentally chasing him past the reactor room and went to stay on the cameras. Dave walked into Admin after having looped all the way around. Reginald and RHM left the electrical room and passed him. Henry gave up after a minute or so and wandered down the hall. G Force stood alone next to a vent, no doubt pouring gasoline into the engine. Henry beheaded him as he passed onto the vent and hopped back to the reactor and then security room. He just got to the cameras when Charles and Ellie, sticking together, passed by–Ellie checking on Henry.

_BODY REPORTED_

Ellie immediately launched into her investigation. “Where was everyone? Charles and I were walking down the hall and saw Henry at the cameras. Henry, did you see anything?”

Henry claimed, “I saw the general go down toward the engine, and I saw Reginald and Right Hand Man on the other camera, but I can’t tell if they met.”

Dmitri said, “He was the Imposter last round, so one or both of them could be guilty this round.”

“Or–” Reginald countered, “–we could just be doing our tasks in storage.”

Henry typed, “You two wouldn’t rat each other out if your lives depended on it. Did anyone else see them?”

Reginald said, “Dave was there. Weren’t you, Dave?”

“Um, yes,” Dave answered.

Henry narrowed his eyes. “That’s funny, because I didn’t see Dave go into Storage. He went into Admin and didn’t come out.”

Ellie crowed, “Oooh! Wow, you really don’t want to lie to the person on cameras. It makes sense that you would kill General Galeforce, anyway.”

Charles agreed, “Your stories aren’t matching up. Yeah.”

Right Hand Man put in, “It wasn’t us. Wouldn’t your friend ’ave seen us go into wherever the body was?”

Henry typed out, “I’m not accusing you, I’m just saying what I saw.”

“Besides,” Ellie agreed. “There’s a vent _right next to his body._ I say we vote Orange and then Red.”

Dave chipped in, “Is it smart to kill two people at once? What if they’re innocent?”

“You admitted it yourself, Dave! No one could account for them last round when Rupert died. Now they aren’t accountable here, either? Yeah, it’s definitely them.”

 _Pop!_ I voted!

Henry grinned as he watched the storm of votes turn out to be on Reginald, save for Right Hand Man–who voted for Ellie–and Dave–who skipped the vote.

_Orange was ejected_

It wasn’t long before another emergency meeting was called and RHM was voted off. Henry decided to go back to the Security room. Cameras were the absolute best alibi, save for someone super fervent in defending a person they trusted through the round. Though, not killing was also a good one. Let Dmitri ki–

_BODY REPORTED_

“wut?” asked Henry. Charles was no longer part of the discussion.

“It was Dmitri!” Ellie burst out. “Charles went to do a task in O2, and I went to weapons. I come back and Charles is dead, and Dmitri is _right there!_ ”

“You are mistaken, I come across his body,” Dmitri defended.

Henry typed, “What were you doing?”

“Me?” echoed Dmitri. “I was going to go to cafeteria. Right Hand Man passed by me as I was walking. Ellie and I met near body.”

…

Ellie asked, “Henry, you were at Security, right?”

“Yes,” Henry typed, rather reluctantly. “I can confirm your story, Ellie, and maybe Dmitri’s. Charles died off camera. I saw Right Hand Man leaving the lower engine.”

Dmitri immediately asked, “What about the vent system? Are there no vents in engine?”

Ellie asked, “Grigori, Dave, where were you guys?”

“I was in Reactor,” Grigori stated. “I saw Henry go into Security, but nothing else.”

“Um, I didn’t see anyone,” Dave admitted. “I was doing wires in Storage, near Admin. I just got down from cafeteria.”

“Waaaaait,” Ellie said. “I know Dmitri is one of the Imposters, but you spend a _lot_ of time in Admins, Dave.”

“I needed to do wires and a few uploading tasks!”

“Okay guys,” Ellie stated. “We vote off Dmitri and then Dave. How about that?”

Dmitri countered, “You said same thing about Reginald!”

“Yeah, but he was probably one of them. But I’m not wrong. Am I, Henry?”

“Look, Ellie, I told you what I know. Someone could have vented.”

“Good enough for me.”

 _Pop!_ I voted!

Henry grimaced, watching as more people voted and found that the votes were _not_ in Dmitri’s favor.

_ДИ Петров was ejected_

Dave went back down toward storage. Grigori followed Henry back to the left. Ellie stayed by the table.

Henry hadn’t made it back to the camera system before–

_EMERGENCY MEETING_

“Okay!” said Ellie. “I was right about Dmitri. Now, can we vote off the other Imposter before he tried to kill us all?”

Henry stated, “This seems a little rash, don’t you think?”

“No, it’s fine. Dave’s been super suspicious this _whole time._ He couldn’t clear anyone’s name, he was _always_ near admin, and he’s been extremely quiet the whole round.”

“Dave’s always quiet.”

“Well, A and B still matter.”

Dave chipped in, “I’m not the Imposter, I _swear!_ How do I prove I’m not?”

Ellie asked, “Do you have a visual task?”

“…no.”

“Okay! Well, everyone in favor of voting off Dave and winning?”

 _Pop!_ I voted!

Henry didn’t need to say another word. Strangely, Dave voted for himself.

_Dave was ejected_

Henry grinned to himself. Ellie was just _murderous_ and it was working too well for him.

Again, Henry hadn’t made it back to cameras. This time…

_EMERGENCY MEETING_

“Okay, I know why you called this meeting.” Ellie’s voice was a little calmer.

The megaphone sat squarely on Grigori’s nameplate.

 _Pop!_ I voted!

The voting icon appeared next to his name as soon as the voting timer began.

Grigory stated, “You are not a good Imposter.”

 _Pop!_ I voted!

“I’m not Imposter!”

Henry prompted, “Isn’t that what everyone else said?”

“W-well, yes, okay, I was wrong. But I was right about one?”

Grigory said, “What if you ratted him out to look innocent? You could blame him for your own crime to not get caught!”

Ellie ended up voting for Grigori, anyway, but no one followed suit.

_R0secutter was ejected_

_VICTORY_

Henry’s character and Dmitri’s ghost appeared on screen. He giggled to himself as absolute pandemonium broke loose.

“Henry,” he managed to make out from the voices either attempting to point out how they knew it was Henry or Dmitri from the beginning or what happened to make them so suspicious.

“Yeah, Charles?” Henry typed.

“That was really good.”

“Thanks! Hey, killing’s fun, but have you ever had a crewmate vote off half the lobby for you?”

“Henry, you’re an asshole,” said Ellie. “But a clever one, I’ll give you that.”

Henry thought for a moment as people returned to the lobby. He shrugged. “GG”

Ellie sighed. “At least, of everything you are, a sore winner isn’t one.”

“Thanks!”

_CREWMATE_

Henry stuck out his tongue but didn’t complain. Instead, as he went to scan himself with Charles and Dave close behind, he considered who could be attempting to kill them this round. He knew Charles and Dave would see him scan–which they did, they stayed in Med Bay–and he’d seen Ellie walk past them, but he didn’t see where anyone else went. So, Henry just completed his tasks, keeping note of everyone who entered or left. Dave stuck close, even when Charles left to join General Galeforce in Reactor.

Henry turned a corner, finding a headless purple body. Before he could get close enough to report, a red, jagged stripe rushed across his screen and Dave’s little blue character violently stabbed Henry’s yellow one to death.

Then, he vented.

Henry typed, “Dead Club?”

“Ay,” said Ellie.

“Here!” responded Charles.

“Yes, I am here, too,” grumbled Grigori.

Henry blinked. “Jesus Christ. Who killed you?”

“Right Hand Man,” was the common answer.

Charles asked, “What about you, Henry? Who’s the second Imposter?”

“Dave. He was following me around the entire round and, when Charles left and I found you, Ellie, he got me.”

_BODY REPORTED_

“This should be interesting,” Henry commented, seeing Charles’ body flash across the screen.

“How many people were killed?” asked Reginald upon seeing the body count. Hey, did someone else die…? Dmitri!

“Six,” confirmed Right Hand Man.

Rupert said, “Well now that I haven’t died in the first round, hello. Yeah, I didn’t see anyone. Where was the body?”

Dave said, “Well, I found Green in the Reactor room. Last time I saw him, he was with General Galeforce. I-I don’t know though.”

The general said, “And I saw you with Henry going down.”

“Yeah,” Dave said. “I was following him. He stopped to do a task in the lower engine room, so I went to finish a task in Reactor while he worked. I found Charles’ body there.”

Reginald said, “And Right Hand Man was with me in around Weapons and Navigation for the last five minutes.”

Rupert chipped in, “I was around there, too. Saw them running around, but I don’t trust them. I did a task in comms and then the shields.”

Reginald concluded, “So it _must_ be Galeforce!”

Henry asked, “How did Right Hand Man stay with Reginald and kill all of you?”

“Vents.”

Ellie elaborated, “He’d pop into a vent, kill someone, and then pop back out and follow Reginald around. He must be killing every time his cooldown runs out.”

Henry shook his head. “A vent goblin. I had a feeling he might do that.”

 _Pop!_ I voted!

Four votes for G Force later, and the little Lime astronaut swirled across space.

_G Force was ejected_

_DEFEAT_

Henry typed, “Honestly, I don’t know what I expected from him. I’m surprised at Dave, though.”

Ellie snorted. “Yeah, like half the lobby got killed in three minutes! How did you _not_ notice anything?”

“He was with me the whole time!” Reginald complained. “How did you do that?”

“Vents.”

_Shhhh!_

_Imposter_

Henry’s grin widened as he saw the little green astronaut with red headphones next to his.

Henry, keeping track of where everyone went, hobbled his little astronaut character down through the admin area. He went up and found Charles, Reginald, and Right Hand Man in Navigation. Henry’s kill cooldown was complete. Charles, in the hallway while the two others were in the navigation room, did a little dance.

Oh yeah.

So, in the two went. The little orange and red astronauts didn’t have a second to consider their new buddies before being chopped down. The two hopped into a vent _just_ as Panpan and Imposter walked in.

Henry sat back and watched the discussion, Ellie immediately jumping into “detective” mode and Charles stumbling to help her out.

“Okay,” Ellie concluded. “Rupert says he saw General Galeforce heading down from that direction. And the general even _said_ he came down from Navigation. So, vote him off?”

 _Pop!_ I voted.

The only ones who didn’t vote for General Galeforce were Charles and Dave, who skipped.

_G Force was ejected_

Henry bumbled over to the left, mildly following Dave and Rupert up until the reactor, where he went to do his “tasks” and the other two went toward the lower engine. Henry immediately skipped over to security room and hopped in a vent. Poor, unfortunate Dmitri was alone. Then, he was dead. Henry was in Med Bay and off the to the cafeteria.

He wandered around a little until he decided to cut the lights. Well, he tried, but was cut off as Charles destroyed the nuclear reactor. Oh, how _unfortunate_ but it seemed everyone went to fix the reactor. Henry crossed his fingers as he stood by Panpan and R0secutter. _Not Purple, not purple, not purple!_

A little blue figure flopped onto the ground. Unfortunately, a cyan one followed almost immediately above them.

_Victory_

Henry’s and Charles’ characters appeared on screen.

As a bustle of noise came from the chat, Henry typed his regular “GG.” This time, however, he added “Kinda sad to see no bodies reported. Ellie could’ve finished us off…” Before he sent it, Henry took out his phone and typed in a video title in YouTube. Once he got the video up, he sent the message.

“Henry!” Ellie gasped.

Then, he turned on his microphone on Discord and hit play.

_Do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do-doooo~! “We’re no strangers to lo-o-ove! You know the rules and so do I!”_

Henry didn’t hear anyone’s reaction. As he looked up, he found that his name was alone, and the server was down one person.

_You have been kicked from the server by R0secutter88_

_Reason: You know why._

He turned off the video and opened the chat with Charles. “Hey, bud?”

…

“Hey, Henry!” was Charles’ reply. “Uh, I can’t bring you back into the Discord. You’ll need to ask Dmitri.”

“Dmitri?”

“He’s an admin.”

“She made him an admin????”

“I think to make fun of him, because she created the server. Do you get it? I think?”

“Oh!” Henry chuckled to himself. “Yeah, that’s kind of funny. See you in a second!” Henry switched to another chat. “Hey, Ellie Rose!”

“Henry you’re an ass.”

“Come on! You know you’re my best friend in the whole world!”

“That won’t help you.”

“And it’s because you’re the smartest, most badass person I know.”

“Henryyyyy”

“Also making Dmitri the admin was hilarious. If I get Imposter, I’ll murder whoever you want first time. Or if you’re Imposter, I’ll give you one pass.”

“And?”

“You’re the best red haired renegade ever?”

“You’re going to have to say it. I’ll let you back in, but I get to stay the owner of this little group chat.”

“Deal.”

Henry received an invitation to join and immediately did so. Henry typed, “I humbly apologize to Ellie Rose and all associated with her. I will happily relinquish my claim of leader to you, chief, and plead for mercy.”

Ellie hummed, “That’s better! See guys? He can be a good person. Now, another round?”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what game is consuming my life and soul! If you guessed Among Us, you are absolutely correct!
> 
> So this is the first fanfiction I've ever written that isn't "by the book," or following some sort of canon. Obviously, the only way everyone would be alive and not arrested as well as being together would be the "Pure Blooded Theif" -> "Convict Allies" route, or "Rapidly Promoted Executive" -> "Convict Allies" and (for Dave) during or after CtM, but I didn't want Henry to be affiliated with anyone. I liked having the 5 factions: Neutral (Henry/Ellie), Government (Charles/Galeforce), Toppats (Reginald/Right Hand Man), The Wall (Dmitri/Grigori), and Police (Dave/Rupert). Since we only actually see Dave in the TCW ending, and Reg and RHM _die_ in the TCW ending, that's a bust. Also, Henry frees Dave in PBT route, so that's good. Just give Dave some love, he needs it. ;-; Also, if you squint you might imply Henry/Ellie but it's up to interpretation, I guess?
> 
> Also, I originally wanted this to be Among Us _style_ but for them to actually be there rather than just play as colorful beans.  
> Oh, and RHM being Red and killing half the lobby before the first meeting was part of the inspiration for this. Another part was this legitimately amazing video: [Don't make a scene... II Henry Stickmin animatic](https://youtu.be/_bP2qw6W-pY) I've watched it so many times. It never gets old...
> 
> Russian translation:  
> ДИ Петров = DJ Petrov  
> Григорий = Grigori  
> Да = Yes


End file.
